The End World
After Maed's Pact is broken, the Arma Seal is lost, the god's are gone, and the world has experienced its final apocalypse, life still finds a way to continue. History There is no recorded history of events during the End World. Legends speak of the event that transitioned the world from the 3rd to the End. Different remaining culture have different names for the event; The Sundering, the Breaking, the Moment, the Great Dying, and sometimes simply the World's Death. What is known is that the being called the Lich-God used the DEDI to attack the gods and steal their power. Many of the divines were destroyed or severely injured. Some escaped the initial slaughter. The Lich-God ascended using the 7th Path. He stole as much as he possibly could. Now, there are few bastions left for life to cling onto. The one remaining hope exists with Xion, rumored to be located in the northern edges of the Black Talon Mountains. A few outlying areas still maintains fertile ground, but they are rare and hard to find. Rumors of a small underground city beneath old Lorris exist as well, claiming that the grounds remain holy and still capable of cultivation. Cosmology When Maed's Pact was broken then hold the Conduit had on the planes was lost. They were set to drift aimlessly through the Conduit. Heaven, Hell, and all other major planes ceased to exist and each divine realm, those that still lived, drifted through the blue-gold arcane sea. Beings of divine origin were once again able to enter the Conduit and the transitive planes either ceased to exist or were lost, moved so far from the Prime that their use became impossible. End World Religion The gods are dead or gone. The Lich-God ascended to power. There seems to be little hope. Most mortals have turned to celestial or fiendish worship, who remained after the gods fled. The most powerful of these outsiders took up the guise of half-gods with a limited ability to grant divine power and spells to mortal followers. Not all of the powerful outsiders that existed in past eras live on in the End World. The majority, in fact, perished during the Ending. The Lich-God is the only true deity with any substantial following. All undead worship him, as do many necromancers and mortal death cults. He is the truest divine and the only one left to praise. There are rumors of small cults that follow Nulog, the Mad-Time-God, the ordered chaos. It is unclear if he is a true deity or not. Magic Magic in the times after the Sundering is chaotic. It is not the best time to be a mage. Divine magic, while not chaotic, is extremely rare and hard to grow in power. The Sundering left magic behind as a thing of the past, a relic of a lost time where the world was filled with life. Writings Detailed writings exist on the purpose of the End World, its origin, ascention of the Lich-God, and the creation of the Time-Mad-God. Below are a few writings found during the End World that explains, if cryptically, what is happening. The Shattering of the Wound The Great Wheel is broken. We see nights turn into nights and days become days. We saw the point of impact where the impossible point fabricated the time worn tortured future of our world and time stood wounded. Within stood Log and the Power before was weakened. The moment before stood the three joined and Log of Time entered the imposipoint. The temporal circuit was mended and history began flowing at all once. The multiverse was given to me in troves. I don't believe I was meant to see it due to my being ignored by the great Divines, but I saw whether they wanted me to or not. The Past stood before the three in disbelief. He was the Anti-God and saw only Divine before him. He knew what must be done and hated them for it. He was one of the Three, the shards of Log, and the whole must be made. The Wound was a bright flash of white and dull grey-blue dust filled the once mighty city of origin. And then the Three-Made-One entered the Wound and was gone from sight. '' ''He stood out of time, a blank nothing. He existed for eternity in this place. He was alone. Only he knew of its existance, but it was done. Time had been mended. Log screamed in disgust, on his knees knowing what was to come. Gaspar stood before him, sent by him. 'Hello old friend,' Power spoke, 'This is where we fix you, just as you told me.' '' ''"I finally understand my brother." Log stood slowly, "But I do not believe you have been told." "You told me in the time of the Worlds that the end Wound will be made whole by my gift. I will grant you the 2nd and you will rise above and repair the Wound as you have instructed" "You were instructed by me to come to me at this terrible imposipoint. The 2nd has already been given, truth of all that I have walked all but a single path." "I don't understand old friend. This is the moment of your return. You are the Three-Made-One and you will help restore order. This is the beginning of a new world." "You misunderstand, for in all your Power, you lack forsight. There is no new world to be had by this world. The new mind-land has come and gone and we are not welcome. This is where I return to myself and follow the final path." "You have completed all of the paths but one? Tell me, old friend, what path still awaits you." "The 7th brother. That is why you are here." Eyes widened, the Lord of the Gift was in utter shock that anyone dare usurp his power. He IS power. "This is not possible. I am the Well. It cannot be stolen from me. To do so would destroy you." "Yes brother, it would." Log raised his hand and the energy from Power flowed through the non-time into Log when he ascended a final time for the first time again. This was the beginning of the end and the end of the beginning. '' ''Gaspar layed slumped on the impossible ground, his divine body limp and lifeless. The energy from him soared around and through the not-time and into Log. It was at this moment that Log existed for all time. He saw the entirety of everything from the beginning until the end. He exists at all times and yet exists outside of it. His power now cannot be contained within, for he was not created to hold it. Forever he stood, watched, and waited until the godhead looked down uppon him and smiled. He looked up and knew. The One-Made-Three and were shattered and were flung back into time. In the Beginning Time flew the Anti-God, the relic of the time before the Ancients to exist threw it all. At the moment of the Second Apotheosis, the Present. Ordered and structured, this was the time made whole. When the End saw the chaos of the broken temporal fabric and the Time-Mad-God stood in purpose.